How long?
by Kittycatwonder
Summary: After Henry broke Peter's arm, Henry realises how horrid he has really become.
1. Read and think

**Ok, so look I don't wanna hear it! I'm only eleven! So keep that in mind when you write in the comments. I'm still just a kid ,well kinda anyway. So don't type mean stuff, please. Especially you nerdy guys. If you don't wanna read something a eleven year old girl wrote, then don't! I got inspired to do this by you fanfic experts out there! So please don't be mean if you want to read this because that's not fair. So I won't be great at the spelling or punctuation but remember...** ** _I'M ONLY ELEVEN._** **I just started fanfic writing so say things that will help me and not make me sad. Like I said an eleven year old wrote this so if you want to read something more serious and less crappy then get off. Because writing mean stuff is just stupid.**


	2. An Accident?

It was a rainy day. Their parents were sleeping upstairs. Henry and Peter were downstairs. Stuck in the basement. Again. How they got there this time? No one knows. They were probably arguing again. Peter stood far away from the book shelf this time. Henry tried banging on the door but it didn't budge. Even though henry was five times stronger than before. (That's puberty for him)After five minutes of trying, he sat on the first step starring into Peter's poor soul. Peter starred back at henry. Nobody said anything for the first 10 minutes. Peter decided to break the ice.

"Henry. I don't feel well." Peter moaned. "I might throw up again I think."

He really didn't feel well. He threw up 4 times that morning and he had a high fewer about 101.4. His face was a little green and he was still in his pj's.

"Shut up. Pathetic peter." Said Henry coldly.

All he knew was that he wasn't saving this kid again so he'd kept a close eye on him.

"Henry. I am not pathetic!" Peter shouted. "Hated Henry!"

Henry mouthed something to him and peter knew what it meant. He mouthed "You should die drowning in your own blood."

"Henry! How could you!" Peter shouted. "You wouldn't let that happen!"

"Try me." Henry said as he stood up and walked down the stairs very slowly towards peter. When he got to the bottom he smiled a smile so evil and scary it almost made peter scream. The dark bags under his eyes didn't help. Then he pushed peter down and stomped on his back to keep him down. Then he grabbed Peter's arm and twisted it. HARD.

"Ow! Henry let go! I'll shut up! I'll shut up!" Begged peter. "Please Henry!"

"Silence wor-

 **SNAP!**

After this snap was a shriek so loud henry had to cover his ears. Blood was dripping out of peter like a broken sink. Peter kepted shrieking at the top of his lungs and crying.

"Owwwwww! HELP ME! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Peter screamed.

Henry just watched in horror. What has he done?! This was the first time he has been scared of something like this. Usually on movies and TV shows when someone gets hurt like that it wouldn't affect him. Now that he hurt peter he feels horrible. Like he wanted to throw up and cry at the same time. Peter cryed so much that he threw up again.

Henry gagged.

Blood was still gushing. Peter was turning pale. Henry still watched. Eyes widen, mouth open, and pale faced as well. Then Peter's vision was getting blurry. His blood was just dripping a little now. It was everywhere. Peter fell face first into his own puke and blood. Henry ran to the door and busted it open with all his strength.

The first thing he did was run to the bathroom to throw up. Then he banged on his parents door. His mom opened it.

" Mom! It's Peter! I think he's dead!" Henry yelled.

"Oh my lord! Where is he?!" Said his mom. "Go down and call 911!"

"He's in the basement!" Henry said before he rushed down stairs to call 911.

"Honey wake up. It's peter." Henry's mom said to his dad.

They got dressed then henry finished the call as his parents ran downstairs into the basement and gasped at the horrifying sight.

Bubbles were bubbling around peter.

Henry was shocked. He actually drowned in his own blood.

His mom ran and picked him up. With the help of her husband they lifted him upstairs. Henry moved out the way as they carried peter to the living room couch. Henry ALMOST started crying. He rarely ever cried. His mom put her ear to Peter's chest.

"Whew! His heart's still beating!" Said their mom in relief. "What happened?"

"We had an arguement and got stuck in the basement again." Henry said.

"My poor little peter. And he was already sick! And now he...What happened to his arm!?" His mom said in shock.

"I..think I broke it." Henry admitted.

"You broke your little brother's arm. How."His mom said very seriously.

"I stepped on his back and pulled and twisted his arm till it snapped." Henry said.

"Henry. You horrible, horrid boy. What have you done." His Mother said.

"You never called me horrible before. I'm really-

"Look at your brother. This is what your stupid horridness got him into! Why can't you do anything right Henry! Huh?! Why!" His mom shouted at him.

"I'm sorry! I think-

"Think what?" His mom asked impatiently.

"I think should have never been born." Henry said.

se"Henry..." His mother started.

Then Henry took off upstairs into his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. Sobbing.


	3. Amnesia

It's been 30 minutes and so much has happened. The ambulance picked peter up and his dad went with him. His mom drove to the hospital with henry after a minute or two. Now he's sitting outside Peter's room with a spilting headache. Something was changeing him. His parents were inside just looking at peter in disbelief. The good news was he isn't dead but the bad news is he has...amnesia. How will they tell henry what happened? He was hurt enough and they thought he was also to embarrassed to even look at them because they found him crying in his room. But what really surprised them was peter has amnesia! It was impossible because you have to hit your head really hard in order to get amnesia in the first place. Maybe it happened when he fell on the floor face first. Maybe. Henry's mom stepped out to tell henry he could see his brother.

"Henry, honey, you can come see peter now." Henry's mom said

Henry looked away.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She apologized.

Henry just got up and walked in past his mom. His mom sighed. She was getting a slient treatment from him. Henry looked at peter. Peter opened his eyes. But slowly like he was tired. He saw henry first, then his dad, and then his mom at the door. He blinked and sat up. He kept staring in confusion.

"Are you guys my family?" Peter asked.

"Are you Ok? Why would you ask that?" Henry asked a little worried.

"I don't know you. Or i don't remember at least." Peter said. "Also how'd I break my arm?"

"Wait. You don't remember me? What's my name?" Henry asked quickly ignoring his question.

"Mary? No wait your a boy. Um, Andy?" Peter guessed.

"Henry." Henry said. "Stop playing games."

"I'm not!" Peter said impatiently. Also i'm starving!

Henry looked at his dad with a super worried expression.

"Dad? Why doesn't peter remember me?" Henry asked.

His mother cover her face. Peter kept looking at everyone in confusion.

" Um...Henry? Well um. He has amnesia. We're sorry." His dad told him.

"What have i done!" Henry said on the verge of tears. "I gave my own little brother amnesia!"

"Amnesia?" Peter asked.

Henry ran over to peter and hugged him. Then henry started crying.

"Do I smell like onions? Why are you crying?" Peter asked again. "And what is Amnesia!"

Then henry stopped crying but kept hugging. His parents looked at each other in shock. Henry hasen't cried this much since he was a baby. After a minute of hugging and repeated questions henry let go and peter gave up. Peter's mom gave peter his clothes and helped him change while henry and his dad walked back to the car.

When peter and his mom got to the car they started to go home. Henry starred at peter and peter starred at henry all the way home.


	4. The way the day ended

When the family got home the silence continued until Peter asked if that was his house. The doctor said Peter will get his memory back, but their not sure when. Henry was still really hurting and was really confused so he just walked back upstairs and laid down on his bed. He remembered that moment Peter's arm broke. The snap. The hospital. His amnesia. All because of him. Henry decided to go to bed early. So henry walked downstairs to tell his dad he was going to go to bed. His mom was showing peter the garden and Henry's tent. He walked very slowly back upstairs. Then he got dressed and went to bed still remembering the sad, scary, and confuseing events.

-1 hour later-

Henry realized he couldn't sleep. So much has happened that day. And quick too. He decided he needed a glass of water so he got out of bed and walked to his open door to go down stairs. When he got down he heard his mom cleaning the blood in the basement and he heard the TV. He ignored the sounds and walked into the kitchen to get his drink. After that he heard his mom coming back upstairs. When she got to the top they just stared at each other. Henry decided to aapologize, so he did.

"I'm really sorry mum." Henry said looking down at his feet.

But then something unexpected happened. His mom hugged him.

"No Henry. I'm sorry. I guess i've been a little hard on you. Like those times you actully tried to be nice and well behaved, but I guess I never belived you would change out of the blue like that. And then just go off and call you a horriable boy. I didn't mean to hurt you so much. I'm so sorry henry." His mom aplogized.

Henry, who was still surprised from the hug didn't know what to say to such a great aplogy. Well he thought it was great. He still couldn't talk so he just hugged her back but tighter.

"You don't have to go to school tommorow if you don't want to. Peter dosen't ethier." His mom added.

Henry just nodded his head as his mom let him go of the hug and go into the kichen to wash out her bucket of now bloody water. Henry was about to go upstairs when he heard a familiar song from the living room. Happy Hippos. He walked into the living room and he saw his dad sleeping on the couch, but peter was watching the TV.

"Come on Peter. It's time for bed." Henry said.

"What is this crap?" Peter asked.

Then henry just turned off the TV and helped Peter up.

"It's like for babies! Why would we watch that kind of dumb stuff!" Peter said as Henry lead Peter to the stairs. "And how come your not talking?"

"It's late. And you need your rest." Henry said.

"Do I have school?" Peter asked when they got to the top.

"Not tomorrow we don't." Henry said as he opened Peter's bedroom door.

"Do we have a neat freak sister?!" Peter asked. "Or is this a prank?"

"No, this is your room. You used to love being neat and-

"Why are there so many fairys, and bunnys, and stuffed animals! Yuck! Am I transgender or something?!" Peter interrupted.

"No, your a boy and this is how you liked you room. Neat and tidy." Henry said in a calm tone.

"Ok, fine. Show me your room." Peter said.

So they walked out of Peter's room and across the hallway to Henry's. Henry opened his door.

"What! Your room's more boyish than mine! It's messy, it has these cool posters, and *gasp* COMICS!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well yeah." Henry said.

"Gross class zero, huh? I'm already in love!" Peter said hugging the comic with his arm that wasn't broken.

"It's very late Peter." Henry said.

"But I hate my room. It's so embarrassing." Peter whined putting down the comic.

"I'll help you redecorate tomorrow." Henry said still in his same calm tone.

"Ok well I know where my room is so no need to lead me back. Goodnight big bro." Peter said.

"Night Peter." Henry said then he closed his door. He walked back to his bed, laid down ,and closed his eyes. He feels bad that he wishes Peter would be like that forever, but he hopes he gets over it. Then he heard a knock. He got up and opened the door. It was Peter.

"How do I get in bed with one arm? Like how dose that work exactly?" Peter asked.

So Henry helped Peter into bed said goodnight again and walked back to his room. He walked to his bed and fell asleep for the night. Hugging his stuffed bear.


End file.
